


Wonderguard

by cottonspore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonspore/pseuds/cottonspore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The likelihood of anything getting past Wonderguard is really slim. There's a lot you can try to best it, but only a few things can get around it. If you are able to exploit it, you can bet it will be super-effective and you can definitely expect a one-hit KO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revive

_Shwaaash!_

The last wave's crash against the rocks snapped my attention away from the boys.

_oh no..._

I was staring again...

_*sigh*_

I gather my knees to my chest and fiddle with passing Shellos' and Krabbys with a stick. This is what I do as a hobby now. Sit around on the beach of Sunyshore to torment myself with the fact I'll never muster up enough courage to talk to my crushes. At least my Pokémon are enjoying themselves.

Out in the water, you can see my bobbing refrigerator, Rotom, having a blast with other aquatic Pokémon. My impetuous and silly Chandelure enjoys burrowing himself so his glowing, fiery orbs remain above ground. While my Whimsicott finds himself scattered among Hoppips and Jumpluffs as the wind whisk them about, Metang rests upon rocks, meditating. Shedinja takes meditating to a whole 'notha level by clearing its mind completely...so 'completely' that it shows no sign of even living (I worry sometimes). Then there's Snorunt who's always just chillin'. Pretty cool dude.

The sky had a tinge of red starting to streak the base of the horizon. An intense volleyball game has come to an end, and when the small children left, they left mini villages of sand castles for the waves and nocturnal assailants to destroy. Also realizing the time, all of my Pokémon made their way and entered their pokeballs. Except Shedinja.

"Shejin. Sheeeejinnnn. Don't tell me that gust of wind took you out!"

_Damn Wonderguard._

_*sigh*_

"Let's get you to the Pokecenter, I ran out of revives last breeze ago."

My Rotom print bikini started to glow as dusk settled and as I was already bent over, on my way up from pick up Shejin, my face started to glow as well. There was a revive in my face, but it was being held by a hand. My eyes traveled up the arm which the hand was connected to and as I made it up the collarbone and neck, I saw a big, gleaming smile, even in the semi-darkness. This smile was on the lower portion of the handsome face, and on top sat a big, bountiful heap of red hair, which formed the biggest afro anyone would ever see.

"Ahaha, it looks like your Shedinja had a little wipeout there! Here," He motioned for me to take the revive, and offered a smile. Realizing I was still somewhat bent over, I sharply straightened up and just stared directly into his face.

Okay, I'm pretty sure it's visible this time, 'cause the blush that's burning on my face is as hot as he is!

_*gasp!*_

_This is a total romance movie scene!_

_~The waves gently sweep the beach as the setting sun bathes us with its warm colors. Distant birds chirp in excitement as they encourage him to lean in for the- ~_

" - revive. It's okay, I have plenty more!"

Probably noticing my goofy day dreaming expression, he cocked his head to the side slightly and arched an eyebrow. After realizing what a stupid thing I've done, I tried to redeem myself.

"Oh! I-im sorry! I uh...I um, i-i- was trying to place where I've seen you before. You look really familiar and I feel like I should already know who you are..."

_Nice save?_

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I kinda forgot my manners there for a second! I'm Flint, one of the Elite Four, yada yada blah blah." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and had an apologetic expression, letting a grin slip as he said his last sentence.

_Nice Save._

"Say do I know you? I think I've seen you around, you look kinda familiar, too."

_*Squee!*_ _you mean to tell me he notices me?_

"Oh um, hehe, maybe." I stated nervously, letting my shyness takeover. Shejin was tucked lightly against my chest and my eyes found their way to the ground. During that small moment, I notice something a little off..

_Hmmm...this is strange.._ _I see my feet...Flint's feet...and ten more toes that I don't think should be there..._ _oh!-_

My eyes shot up to look the third person in the face. A pair of aloof, blue eyes stared back.

A kricketune chirp would be perfect right about now..

_Awkwaaaaard..._

Breaking the awkward silence, Flint happily introduced me to my second crush. "Oh, this is my bro, Volkner." He slung an arm around Volkner's neck and teased, "Forgive his manners, it's not often he gets to hang around pretty girls. Ehehe, well, _any_ girls for that matter!" Volkner responded by elbowing him in the gut, resulting with Flint clutching his stomach on his knees.

"Sorry about that. I'm Volkner. I'm the gym leader of this town. You should come by some time." He turned to Flint, who finally made it up to his feet. "As for pretty girls, I have one waiting for me now."

Unfortunately, he wasn't lying. On the edge of town, a girl with what seemed to be long brown hair was standing there, waving an arm in our direction. Flint raised an eyebrow while pointing towards the girl, as if he was puzzled and was making sure he understood what Volkner said. Volkner glared at him but decided not to waste any more time standing around with us and made his way to the top of the beach.

"Yeah, my point exactly! You don't hang with _pretty_ girls!" Flint sneered when Volkner was no longer in earshot distance. "What was the point of even coming over here," he continued to mutter.

My long, black hair danced in the slight breeze that was stirring, and at this moment, I started to giggle. I mean c'mon! Here I am with the two hottest guys of Sinnoh, and they bicker like little kids! I tried to stifle my giggles back by covering my mouth a little, but it proved to be futile. Flint stopped his seething and acknowledged my presence. He gave a puzzled expression but joined me in laughter a moment later.

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry about that! Me and Volk can be a little..uh..rough on each other sometimes and we forget others are around."

"It's okay, what else would you expect from people who know each other so well?"

_Deep down, I'm kinda jealous of Volkner._

As the small excitement died down, Flint perked up as if he realized something.

"Oh man! This whole time we've been talking and I didn't ask your name!"

"Aha, its fine! My name is Ami." I replied with a sincere smile. Flint beamed as he held out his right hand for me to shake (I just realized he's still holding on to that revive!) and I accepted it graciously.

"Nice to meet you Ami. Say, its gotten pretty dark, would you like for me to walk you home?"

_Oh hot damn! I must be freakin' dreaming!_

"Oh sure! Please do!"

_I hope I didn't sound as eager as I really am..._


	2. PP Up

_Guess who walked you home last night!? Guess who walked you home last night!?_

Skipping and bouncing around, I'm in the kitchen making a sorry excuse of a sandwich. I hop over to the fridge and look for the mustard for the seventh time. Ugh, I can't think straight at all! Even though I'm looking at the door, and then the middle, and lastly the top shelf, I still can't find that blasted yellow bottle! My mind is hazed over from last night.

_Flint noticed me! From behind a rock!_

_…albeit I was wearing a swimsuit.._

_But he asked my name! And gave me a revive! A-and he walked me home! And OOH! Guess what he told me to do!?_

_Heehee, he told me to…have a good night!_

While reviewing last night's movie scene for the 50th time this afternoon, I pay no attention to what I'm grabbing from the refrigerator. With all of my meat and produce stacked high on the bottom half of my sandwich, I squirt white mustard on to my fillings…except, last time I checked, mustard didn't smell like…

_Oh shit, did I really just do that?_

With my super-ultra-fantastically-yummy-delectable sandwich ruined by tartar sauce, I slump over with defeat. My stomach feels as if it hadn't had nourishment in ages! Well! I guess I could hit the beach again. They always have the best food and entertainment!

_...And I guess I'm already ready to go…_

Because I was so enthralled and captivated last night, I just slept in my bikini! Not even bothering to change or shower! Ehh, well, the LEAST I could do is change into a different bikini. I think I'm feeling a bit fired up today, so why nooot…hmm, a fire type?

Ditching my sandwich and leaving the kitchen, I go down the hall to my bedroom. Rummaging through my drawer containing my panties and bras, I sift through numerous swimsuits. Most of them are okay, but I need something that will… _light a spark~!_

* * *

_Cyndaquil? Cute, but no._

_Vulpix? Okaaay, buuut.._

_Ew, Torkoal? Why do I even have this?!_

_*Gasp!* Found it!_

I untangle a bikini that have cute little Chimchars doing different karate moves and positions. Oh, it's so adorable! I think he'll love it!

_I mean, I know I do…but I'm sure he would, too…like, if I were to see him…by chance…*ahem*_

With that rolling around in my head, I change swimsuits and put on a pair of shorts so I wouldn't be flashing my butt on the streets. As I discarded my Rotom bikini into the dirty clothes hamper, it gave me this very pressing urge to do something…as if me forgetting to change last night triggered another reminder…that I forgot to do…huh. It'll come back to me eventually. I shuffle on a pair of pink flip flops and tie my hair up into a messy bun.

_Actually, I think a ponytail would probably look a bit better.._

So I go for my brush on that's resting in the bureau and flick my hair to and fro until all of the kinks and fly-aways are tamed.

_But honestly, now that I look at it, I should just leave it down…_

Feeling frustrated by my own indecisiveness, I shake my hair loose and make it look presentable at the least. With my hair and 'wardrobe' in check, I'm out of the room and into the living room. As I'm approaching the front door, I get that nagging sensation of being forgetful again. I can't quite figure it out, but I must be getting closer to realizing what it is.

_I dunno. Oh well._

While standing around thinking to myself like an idiot, a pungent smell hits my nose. _Ahh, gross, what is that?!_

My question was soon answered with just a turn of the head. Oh yeah, that damned sandwich! Huh, wow, that needs to go! I go back into the kitchen to properly dispose of the rancid, once-edible sandwich and catch a sudden shiver down my back as if someone…was _watching_ me…

I look out the window located above the sink.

_Nooope..no one peepin'.._

I stealthily glide on over to the large living room window.

_Nuh-uh, not a soul._

Well then, I guess I'm ju-OH SHIT! Oh, wait, it's just Shejin!

Shejin simply looks on from the sofa, knowing what a nutcase his owner is.

.. _Or is he?_

Usually he just hovers, but for some reason, he's stiff….on his side…not levitating…and

_oh **wow**._

Under my rigid Shedinja is a yellow, multifaceted medicine container. Full of reviving qualities. I was supposed to give said Shedinja. Because said Shedinja. Is KO'd.

_OOH! BUT GUESS WHO GAVE YOU THAT REVIVE!? Teeheehee!_

I get all giddy again as I think about last night's encounter with Flint. He's so nice! He didn't have to give me his reviiiive~ BUT HE DID!

Acting like that was the most chivalrous thing a guy could do for a girl, I medicate my dearest Shejin and give him a moment to wake up. I didn't mean to have him out cold all night like that, but I guess that means he's all rested up!

_..with his one Health Point and all…_

* * *

After taking care of my neglected task, I finally get out the door. I leave Shejin out of his ball since I would feel kinda bad stuffing him back in there after being unconscious. With my house being under the solar panels, it's somewhat shady and there's not as much traffic as it would be above.

As I approach the beach, the amount of bodies per square yard starts to increase. Everyone loves soaking up the sun and enjoying the sandy shores. I stroll up to the food court to see what I'm in the mood for today. Actually, anything without tartar sauce on it would have my approval!

After a little deliberation, I settle for a nice tray of nachos. I meander over to my favorite boulder and plop down behind it out of sight.

_Wow, I must have killed a lot of time sleeping in and dillydallying around this morning! The sun is already past midpoint in the sky!_

Time sailed on by as I people watched. Not a single red afro in sight.

_*sigh*_

I continue to munch on my nachos until my hand scraped the bottom of the tray expecting to find another chip. Well damn!

I get up and brush the sand off my thighs and then sought out a nearby trashcan. Once I disposed of my trash, I just walked the shores. The sky was now painted with passion colors and the beach had cleared out. A group of Marill could be seen out in the distance just bobbing around on the surface of the ocean. Finneon glittered as they swam by the sun's setting rays. The kung-fu Chimchars really popped in the sunset, too. They're actually pre-

"-tty cute swim suit. They're my favorite pokemon. Well, actually Infernape is, but they're practically the same, right?"

Wide eyed like a Stantler in headlights, I slowly turn around and voila! Poofy red afro in sight!

"I didn't scare you, did I? I know the beach scene at night can either be really scary or very romantic."

_Time to babble like an idiot!_

"Oh! um, ahh, no, uh, not at all!" I gave a wow-you-really-surprised-me-but-I'm-going to-try-and-lie-knowing-you-wont-believe-it-just-to-try-and-save-some-dignity smile and looked back at the ocean.

"Haha, alrighty then. Well um, did your Shedinja make it all right? Little guy was really knocked out!" Flint took a couple steps so he would be standing beside me. He was trying to make eye contact but me and my awkward self only gave the ocean my attention. But, in my peripheral vision, I could make out some nicely sculpted abs etched into a nice, lean, and lithe body.

_Oooh, this is so hard!_

"Uh, yeah, I booted him right back up! He's a little fragile, so it was silly of me not to er, uh, have a revive on me!" I was attempting to calmly look him in the eye but my eyes immediately locked on to him with no hesitation.

_Oh!, what girl wouldn't wanna kill me to have this moment with him! That perfectly chiseled face! That dashing smile! I see his mouth moving, but I can comprehend a damn word he's saying! Ahhh! That personality of his that's so contagiously-_

"mesmerizing and-"

_I would love to just take him down-_

"so hard and take every ounce of energy to-"

_Makeout with him until forever comes!_

"Say, would you like to do it some time?"

"YES! I mean, uh, WHAT!?" I start to cough and my face turns red immediately! OH SHIT! I didn't know he was one of those freaky mind readers! "I uh, oh…ahh,"

"Awesome! Bring your team and we'll have a two-on-two! Let's see if you can smolder these embers!"

And with that, I inadvertently set up a date with Flint and didn't even know it. My mouth gaping open like a Magikarp, I watched as Flint made off to town with a spring to his step.

_Guess who you're going to battle tomorrow? Guess who you're going to battle tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *just as a little side note, the pokemon in this story are based one my actual pokemon team.   
> sometimes (or often times,) i refer to my shedinja as a 'he' since his gender was male when he was a nincada. i kinda use them interchangeably, so if that causes any confusion, let me know :B


	3. Itemfinder

Oh, this can't be happening!

_Oh, but it is._

A battle? Two on two!?

_Yeah, another name for it would be a double battle._

What if he's really really good and I suck more than usual?

_Well, he is a member of the Elite Four._

Okay, I can't even get reassurance in my mind!

Don't.

Panic.

Don't Panic.

What are you freaking out about? It's not like this is a date or anything. You're only going to battle one of the hottest guys in Sinnoh, if not THE hottest guy in Sinnoh, aaaand make a big fool of yourself while doing it. 'Cause ya know, it's not like he's part of the Elite Four or anything. And just because you have a burning hot infatuation for him doesn't mean he feels the same way.

_*sigh*_

Maybe..maybe I should just…not show up..it's not like I'll be wasting his time or anything. I'm sure he's got more important things to do anyways. Volkner might need some help at his gym, or maybe another girl in a bikini came trouncing by. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd totally forgotten all about it, really.

I burrow further into my sheets and let my comforter swallow me under its warmth. All of these thoughts were racing faster than the sun could rise. The sky was still dark with quite a few clouds blotting out the moonlight. In between the cloud breaks, the slight shimmer of stars presented itself.

_*sigh*_

_What do I do?_

I stare out the window for another moment before I decided to sit up and slip on a pair of socks that happened to be at my bedside. I grope the neck of my lamp until I find the switch and with a couple of clicks, the room is brightly lit. Across the room on my bureau were six pokeballs; each decorated in variety of seals that I thought matched each of my cuties the best. As I got up to gather my pokemon, I notice that one of the balls – one decorated with pink petals and lines – was already open. Not much to my surprise, my Whimsicott has escaped and is probably hiding somewhere. Even though he seems to do this at the most inappropriate times, I can't help but to forgive him. It's because he's so fluffy and cuddly and adorable that he always get away with it!

Before I start the search for my mischievous Whimsicott, I go over to my closet and look for a decent shirt that would be comfortable enough for early morning beach weather. I don't know why, but the cropped tee with a bunch of jolly Ludicolos on the front spoke to me and said 'wear me'. Because it's Sunyshore, I just feel the need to throw on some shorts. So there's not always much question in wardrobe when it comes to that!

Before I put on my shorts and shirt, I head back over to my drawer and snag a simple dual-colored bikini from the bureau and change into that. Once again, a bikini is a given! Sometimes I wonder why I even buy bra and panties anymore if all I'm going to wear is a bikini underneath! After I handle that, on goes my shirt and shorts and back over to the closet I go.

On the closet floor was a small, one compartment bag that opened and closed by the amount of tension that was in the straps. Right beside that was a pair of sneakers that were in good condition, but it was evident that they have been worn down a bit from the dusty coloration along the soles. Although they were tied, I still slip them on as if they were laceless. Once both feet were equipped with sneakers, I snatch up my bag and head back towards my bureau to collect my pokemon.

After I bag my babies, I switch my lamp off and exit the room. Okay, it's a good thing I keep my house clean 'cause I'm sure I would probably trip over something and die. Hide-and-Go-Seek in the dark can be one of the most dangerous things ever when a Whimsicott is involved. The places he hide in!

"Wiiiily, wheeeere are yoooou?"

I cautiously make my way down the hall and stop in front of the bathroom.

"Wily, come on, we're heading down to the beach as soon as you come out of hiding!"

I'm almost certain that I heard a small giggle come from the kitchen, but for all I know, he could be in the living room or in the hall with me. He's creepy like that.

"Do you want to be left here all alone? We have some important things to do today, we need to get an early start!"

Each footstep was careful not to trip or kick anything as I was now in living room. I was almost at the door.

"Alright, we're goAAAHHHH! WILY!"

Right as I turned to announce my departure, a mass of cotton fell from the ceiling and landed on my face! The fluffy lump of trouble detached himself from my head since his laughing fit wouldn't allow him to have a firm grasp. If I really wanted to be a cruel, heartless trainer, I would definitely get down and tickle him some more. But I won't. I have a heart. For today, anyways.

Instead, I pick up the giddy fluffball and prepare to leave the house. I take a moment to pause and remember the mini-conversation I had with myself in my mind earlier. Another deep breath calls for another deep sigh. Even though it's dark, I can feel thoughtful, amber eyes look up into my face with curiosity.

_So..here's what I can try to do.._

* * *

 

"No, no, no! Snipes, you need to time your attack with Wipple! If it's not precise, Wily can easily dodge and Metti will have a clear shot! Okay okay, start from the beginning, don't worry, it's just practice. We're just training, guys, don't panic,"

I can see that they're trying, and it's obvious that they take care to not disappoint me. I try to shake the frustration out of my voice when I give a command or when I try to rectify a minor mistake, but my dissatisfaction is too evident. I let myself drop down into the sand with an ungraceful plop. I continue to observe the current mock double-battle with as much patience as I can muster up at the moment.

Snipes initiate the battle with Icy Wind while Wipple simultaneously uses Will-O-Wisp; potentially surrounding Wily and Metti with status attacks against their favor. Being the speedy Whimsicott he is, Wily easily evades using Hurricane – riding the wind and tossing up quite a bit of sand all over the place. Metti used this opportunity to throw a Bullet Punch in Snipes' direction. Snipes was almost clocked until Wipple saved the day; using his body as a shield, Wipple allowed Metti to hit him, inflicting minimal damage. I had to do a mini-clap when I realized he was using his Flame Body ability! Aww, they're making me a happy pokemon owner!

Even with Wipple covering for him, Snipes wasn't out of the clear yet! Ugh, they should all know not to ever leave Wily out of sight! Here comes Wily from mid-air with a Shadow Ball fully formed and ready to throw. Quick on his stubby little feet, Snipes is able to create a Blizzard – sending harsh, icy winds all over the beach and catching Wily off guard.

"YEAH! That's what I want to see guys, this is it! Keep it up!" I cheered, jumping to my feet super excited. I think we might have something, here! I'll let them get a few more turns in and then we can take a break or something.

My Rotom looked at me and I could tell it was finally at ease. It was a bit unsettled earlier – probably because of my crazy spouting.

"Rottz, what do you wanna be when you battle? Please not the silly lawnmower; that form doesn't seem to be all that helpful."

It bobbled about eagerly as a response to my comment. Hehe, it's the small little moments like these that make me happy. I know I'm not much of a pokemon trainer, but my pokemon make it seem otherwise. I put all of my weight on my hands and recline back in the sand. Turning my attention back to the battle on the beach, I almost fainted!

The sun had actually began to rise and a third of it was now visible. I don't know if it was tad bit too dark for me notice before, but the beach was a mess! Sand was strewn all over the place – making lumpy mounds and deep trenches. Ice crystals covered some of the humps, while full-on ice boulders jutted out dangerously on the beach. Of course, Wipple had done some damage, too; leaving behind a lot of smoldering cinders in small pockets of the sand.

"STOP! Alright, we're done!" I charged into the battle 'arena' to halt the training. Expecting eyes focused on me, awaiting a critique.

"You guys were perfect this time, I'm really proud, but LOOK. We're going to get kicked off the beach forever if we can't straighten this place up before someone sees it!" Panic was evident in the way I threw my arms about, using gestures to help explain the situation.

Everyone looked wiped, to be honest, but do I look like I can summon a hurricane to even out the sand or calm the waters?!

Of course, without protest, my precious babies set to work and didn't hesitate for a second to help out. The sun was up high enough to illuminate the land with intense rays of reds and oranges. From what I could see, no one was coming down from town to walk the shores. Or not yet, anyways.

Once the beach was looking spiffy enough to be presentable to the public, I began to relax and sat down atop one of my favorite rocks. There was a subtle breeze dancing about that seemed to put me at ease all the more. My mind began to drift off into thought, but in a good way.

Why was I so afraid of battling Flint? I mean, yeah, all of the reasons I had before are still pretty damn valid, but look at my pokemon! Wipple is one of the bravest and most loyal Chandelures anyone could ask for for even coming onto a beach! I'm sure a Snorunt would prefer to be somewhere a bit cooler than a beach, so I give cred to Snipes as well. For being a Metang of solitude, Metti does well for being out around people all the time, and I think Rottz gets a little upset every now and then when it's not able to pull any pranks on anyone. Wily is Wily. He's happy-go-lucky and doesn't take any of my scolding personally. Same with Shejin, except being void of actually showing it. Ever.

But speaking of which…

_Oh damn it._

As I was assessing all of my pokemon, I would look at them. All of them except Shejin, of course. When did he vanish? During the battle? During the clean up? During whenever he feels like fainting?

_Ugh._

"Alright guys, I know how tired you are, and I know it's about time to kick back and relax, but we gotta do one more thing before that can happen," I scooted off my rock and rubbed my face a bit. They awaited the next bit of info with eagerness. D'aww, they are the best!

"It appears that we've lost Shejin again, sooo yeah..I have no idea where he went…" With that being all that needed to be said, we all began to comb the beach. There weren't any obvious lumps, and if he were to be wedged in some rocks or something, his coloration would make him stand out a bit in the sun's off-colored rays. The only place I could really see him to be would be the..

_Oh man.._

Ocean.

I stop my beachcombing at this wonderful realization.

_*sigh*_

None of my pokemon are really equipped to head into the water, and they've done enough already to help out.

Arrgh, I really don't feel like getting wet, I _really_ don't feel like getting wet, I really _really_ don't feel like stumbling across a creepy pokemon that will scare the living daylights out of me ahhhh!

_*sigh*_

To hell with it.

Off goes my shirt and shorts as I approach the water's edge. The sun has barely risen, so of course this water is gonna be hella cold. I reluctantly take off my socks and shoes and test the water's temperature. And boy does it feel like the worst decision of my life!

Well actually…because it _is_ the ocean, it really wasn't all that bad, but I'm a baby and I'll make sure to complain anyways.

I slowly dip into the water until I'm waist high in the ocean. Honestly, this feels kinda nice, so I guess this isn't all that bad of a thing! Plus it's always a good idea being calm when there's a chance of encountering a Tentacruel or some other unfriendly-looking water pokemon.

I survey the ocean's surface for any bobbing object that could be a fainted Shedinja. There really isn't anything out there that I could see, but hey, it's worth the search. I stride out a little further until the water level's at my chest, and right as I was about to start out, my pokemon began to make a lot of noise.

Wily runs to the water's edge and hops around excitedly. Slightly confused, I turn around completely to see what he's trying to tell me. The others were bouncing about too, looking in the direction of the city. I focus my attention to towards the distant buildings and I see something moving, heading in this direction.

_What is that?_

_Is it a Sudowoodo?_

_It can't be..its color is off..unless, of course, it's a shiny! Maybe I should catch it?_

As the figure came closer to the beach, its shape became a bit more tall and lankier.

_Well, nah, I don't think I could really do much with it. Ehh, that doesn't look like a Sudowoodo now that I can see it better…_

Wily was still jumping around ecstatically, urging me to come out of the water. Moving along with the tide, I stumble onto the shore with the weight of the water pulling me down. Wily ran off towards the figure after I came ashore.

I don't know why, but the closer it came to view, the more anxious I grew.

_Okay, so that definitely isn't a Sudowoodo.._

_From the build of it, it's definitely…a human. Oh, so I guess it's time for the early morning people to come out on to the beach with their itemfinders._

_Saaay, I know the sun's morning rays can be intense, but a hat that big isn't necessary. Or at least I don't think it's necessary. Though that shade of red looks nice in the sunlight._

O-oh, that person sort of shares the same shape of someone….I know..i-is…

_Wait a minute…that's not a hat, is it!?_

_And that lanky figure, not a lot of people around here is that tall!_

Ohhh nooo….

_I..I gotta…._

_Run._

Upon that realization, I tried to snatch Wily up to hide myself, but that damn Whimsicott and his speed! Not really caring how ridiculous it would look to hide behind a Whimsicott in the first place, I thought about my other options that were equally stupid.

_Okay, if Wily and the others distract him, I could lay down flat and cover myself in sand! O-or ease my way back into the ocean, or- OH! Lemme sneak behind this boulder before he sees m-_

"Yo!"

_Nope, I guess dying is the only choice now. Byeee!_

While I was devising an escape plan, Mr. Nicely-Sculpted-Abs was already in clear view, coming my way. My hands covered my face in embarrassment and I just stood there, petrified just by being in his presence.

"I thought that was you, and I think this belongs to you? Oh, hey, are you okay?"

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry_

I attempted to look into his face but the most I could do was spread a couple of fingers apart and peer through them. Once I realized that I was being more idiotic than usual, I dropped my hands sharply by my side and looked into his eyes.

Pewter eyes were locked onto mine with sincere concern. I guess he doesn't know this, but uh, you can't expect me to reply immediately whenever I look into such alluring eyes. It takes a blink from me to finally snap out of my dream world.

"Oh um, yeah, I'm fine, aha," I try to play it off but DAMN am I hopeless or what? "I was just um, looking for my Shedinja. It seems like every time we come down here, I find a way to lose him!"

Flint's worried frown easily flipped into a wide smile as he raised what was in his hands. "I knew he belonged to you! You're the only one person I've ever seen with Shedinja, actually."

AHH I'm so glad Shejin is back! I think he would be happy, too. If only he wasn't K'OD again. I take him out of Flint's custody and wrap him in my arms.

"Oh thank you so much! I was looking all over for him! Thank you so much, um, Flint. This is the third time you've helped me out within the three days that we've met!"

_Oh my goodness I said his name…OUT LOUD. Does he think I'm weird? He must think I'm a careless person for losing my pokemon! He's probably thinking I'm helpless if I can't solve my own problems. 'Wow, whatta loser, who even owns a Shedinja?' he says in his mind._

"Hey, it's no problem! Anything for a pretty lady such as yourself."

_There's that charming smile that melts your heart into a soupy puddle and the sweetest words that serenades the ears._

"Oh, thank you, you're.. too kind," My eyes settle down to the sand as my face begins to heat up. Though I gotta give myself props for not staring at his body. Go meee.

"Hey, Ami,"

Trying my best not to look at every inch of his body, I lifted my head in response. I know my face was burning red, and I know any facial expression I wore was going to look silly, but…I'm starting not to care. It's not like I can really help it anymore.

"Do you-, ahh, what are you doing up so early, anyways?" He started to say something, but stopped himself. If…I-if I'm not mistaken, it looks like..he's blushhhhnah I doubt it.

"O-oh, well..you're going to think this is so stupid if I tell you," I admit.

"Oh c'mon! I doubt you're capable of doing anything stupid, Ami." His tone was playful, but serious. I still couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not..

"Well, um…you promise not to laugh?" I ask, obviously nervous.

_I can't believe this happening, though! It's like we're progressing to another level in our imaginary relationship – gaining trust! Oh man, we're on fire here!_

"I promise," Flint officiated the promise with a nod of the head and an earnest smile.

_Am I…reeeally going to…tell him? He'll think I'm a sore loser for sure!_

I think my nerves really got to me. I'm either shut tight like a Clamperl with nothing to say or I'm non-stop jibber-jabber like a Chatot that knows too much speech.

"You see,"

_I think I'm feeling Clamperl.._

"I really wanted to be ready for our battle today and I thought about it and thought about it to the point where I couldn't get a good night's sleep so in order to at least brush up on my skills I figured we would all train before the afternoon and the beach was perfect since no one really swims before sunrise and I know I'm not the best trainer but my pokemon worked so hard and then I end up losing my Shedinja in all of it and then you show up in time to watch me prove how pathetic of a trainer I am and now I-"

That was it. Everything stopped. None of my pokemon were around, the waves halted mid-motion, and there was no city on the sandy horizon nor was there a thought in my mind being processed correctly.

The only thing happening right now was Flint kissing me. A gentle hand cupped the bottom of face as soft lips caressed mine. The longer they remained, the more it seemed like it belonged, the more natural it felt for his lips to linger on mine. After the initial shock of it all, I finally relaxed and closed my eyes and went with it. I think I almost dropped Shejin from how loose and euphoric I began to feel.

Even though it was probably two more seconds, I'm going to say it was two eternities before I came back down to earth and realized there was sand and pokemon and stuff around me again. It wasn't a French kiss or anything, but still..that was…that was…that was amazing! But to hell with that, that was also…also my…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, um, be so err, so forward.." Flint apologized after he broke the kiss. A hand went to his mouth and he backed up a little to give me some space. I honestly didn't want to hear his damn apologies. That was the most amazing thing I could ever ask to happen to me.

We both avoided eye contact and would occasionally catch a glimpse of each other's face when the other looked away. He had a shy smile but wore a bothered expression. I did the usual thing I do whenever I'm remotely shy or embarrassed and looked down to ground, picking at pockets of sand with my feet.

_So um, I guess he doesn't really care for Chatots much, huh?_

The silence wore on, but it was kind of comfortable since we both were being a bit awkward. Before it dragged on too long, I broke the silence with a confession.

"You promise you won't laugh…if I tell you something else?" I still avoided his eyes by keeping them on the sand.

"Shoot for it,"

I mustered up enough courage to at least look at his chin.


	4. X Defend

Or what I thought was his chin. Or better yet, where I thought he would be standing!

I look up, expecting to see Flint, only to find a man in a cayenne-red swim cap wear a worried expression on his face. The cap itself was in the shape of an Octillery, giving the illusion of looking like the wonderful afro I love so much from afar.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

"O-oh, I'm fine! I was uh, just practicing for the um, oh! I was just practicing for the upcoming Super Pokémon Contest in Hearthome City! I-I thought my Whimsicott was here practicing with me but I guess he dashed off somewhere, ehehe,"

The man's face tightened a bit and only after he began to cautiously step away did I realize how weird that sounded.

"Sure, whatever."

He made sure to keep an eye on me as he hurried towards the center of the beach. Once he put enough distance between us, he felt comfortable enough to focus solely on the ebbing tide at his feet and seemed to melt into the water as he swam away. The head portion of the Octillery cap bobbed a little while the tentacles on the backside undulated with the waves perfectly – imitating the seamless glide of a real Octillery.

I couldn't resist making a face at him once he turned his attention to the water – how dare he think I'm some loon out here being crazy and weird all by myself on this open beach! I mean, sure, I guess I kinda just hallucinated a make-out scene between me and Flint and perhaps I did some strange things trying to hide myself from whom I _thought_ was Flint and sort of just poured my heart out to a complete stranger and maybe I-

_D-did I just make-out with some dude in an Octillery cap?_

Unable to figure out what exactly just happened, I plummeted down into the sand and rested on my back while my KO'd Shedinja rested on my chest. The urge to kick myself in the face has never been this strong until now.

_The day still had yet to begin and I was already done._

"Shejin, you have no idea how much we have in common. If I were a Pokémon, I'm pretty sure my ability would be Wonder Guard, too. Except that I would susceptible to all damage, regardless of the type."

"….."

"Yeah, I know you feel the same, since you're like, out cold all the time."

"….."

"Well damn, I really didn't need all that sass, mister."

"….."

"Fine. Be like that. You're a better friend when you're conscious, anyways!"

Deciding that it was pointless to carry on a conversation with my hollow shell of a friend, I crawled over to my bag that was against the boulder with Shejin in tow. In the fading twilight, you could see that the beach was starting to gain life again as the Krabbys and Shellos began to accumulate around the shallow areas of the shore and Wingull calls became more prevalent.

It wasn't hard at all to find what I was looking for since the only thing I ever really keep are revives and hyper potions. Digging out one of the multifaceted medicine capsules, I sat Shejin on my lap and gently touched it with a revive. It's always fascinating watching Shejin come back to life; he doesn't have a mouth, so he just absorbs the medicine and it's just, freaky to watch! With a lively bob and cry from its non-existent mouth, Shejin hovered about, just happy to be alive.

"I'm glad you're feeling better bud," Shejin tilted its body in order for me to rub its head. "But we still have work to do."

"….."

"Well thanks, but I don't want to embarrass myself or any of y'all. You guys worked so hard and I don't want to put all of your hard work to shame."

"….!..."

"I know it's not about being the best, but I'm all about being good enough. If I can- huh?"

Shejin's attention shifted to something beyond the boulder; I couldn't see what Shejin was watching, but I could hear tiny footsteps patter in the sand. Once I heard those pattering footsteps climb onto the boulder, I could hear the tapping until they reached the very top. I had an idea who it might've been, and my guess was correct once I saw my precious, little cotton clump sail gently down onto my cicada shell husk. Shejin sunk down in the sand, unable to hold Wily's weight.

"And where have you been? If that Octillery cap, wearin' fool was actually Flint, how would I be able to hide? You know you make a good shield when it comes to that sorta thing!"

Wily huffed and waved his arm towards the others that were still centered on the beach.

"Metti would not be a good candidate for that and you know it."

Wily simply giggled, almost slipping into the cavity on Shejin's back and practically wearing its halo.

"Up-up, Shejin doesn't want you riding his back. I guess the others already know that Shejin has been found. It's time to practice a little more and then we'll change it up."

Wily slinked off of Shejin and made his way to the other Pokémon. Shejin lifted itself off of the ground and followed suit.

* * *

"Okay okay, now try another round of Ice Beam! Ehh, okay, maybe that wasn't the best move to make.."

I release a sigh and my shoulders go limp. I feel like something is lacking in my Pokémon's attacks, but I can't quite put my finger on it and its really eating me up. I know it's not their fault. It really isn't. But this just isn't working out.

"Alright alright, that's enough guys. Bring it in."

After finishing their final attacks, all six of my Pokémon scampered close to hear what I had to say. Metti lowered itself to the ground in order for Snipes to hobble on top, standing comfortably taller than what he would be if he were still on the ground. Wily and Shejin always stand (or hover, in Shejin's case) side by side while Wipple and Rottz tend to fill in wherever. All eyes were on me and eagerly awaiting further instruction.

_Oh boy…how do I go about telling them this..?_

"Um, alright, so, as you know, we um, have to battle Flint later today."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"And uh, you know we've been training hard in order to prepare for that,"

More nods in unison.

"Well, um, d-despite our training, I still feel that we're..lacking, somehow.."

I avoid eye contact, but I still see some slight nodding, much slower than before, though.

"So I've been thinking that, maybe, ahh..that maybe I should bring out some of our old pals and let some of you guys rest a bit. It _has_ been awhile since they've stepped onto the scene, so maybe they can give a few of you a break.."

My eyes returned back to my party and at first, I thought I was going to buckle under the stress of knowing I just crushed my team's morale by suggesting such an idea. But to my surprise, just about everyone was okay with the idea. Snipes, Metti, and Rottz were eager to go along, but the other three were reluctant to react – Wily being the exception since he's always expressive with how he feels. He blocked Shejin with his poofiness and waved his arms about, letting me know that they were off-limits.

I couldn't help but break into a smile.

"Alright alright, I got it. Y'all ain't going in the box. As for the rest, I thank you. Please know that you did well and I'm very proud of you. You did an excellent job." I gave the three volunteers a reassuring smile, letting them know that it's okay.

"Well, the morning is still pretty fresh. Let's head to Pokémon center; everyone to their ball!"

All cheering in unison, everyone made their way to the boulder where each pokeball was located. Of course, when I say everyone, I mean only four out of the six since Wily and Shejin decided a long time ago that pokeballs weren't meant for them.

* * *

"Alright guys, are you ready to see your old pals?"

Since it was still early in the morning, the Pokémon Center was fairly quiet and vacant for the most part; only a few staff members were present in the front while there may have been some trainers toiling around downstairs. Either way, I had the PC to myself and I could take as long as I want.

I logged on to the PC with my credentials and opened up the only box that had Pokémon on it. I'm honestly not that much of a collector or trainer, so my boxes will always be a little lacking. Before I sat my pokeballs down on the PC's transfer slots, I removed the seals that covered the balls. The process was fairly quick since I already knew who I wanted to pull out. Once I swapped my three buddies for a different three, I applied different seals that best suited their essence.

Wily and Shejin eagerly watched from over my shoulder as I applied the last of the seals. Once the process was complete, I stash my pokeballs away into my bag and log off of the PC. Leaving his perch that was once my shoulder, Wily scampered onto the top of my head and Shejin hovered close by as I made my leave of the Pokémon Center.

A brisk but welcoming breeze greeted me as I stepped foot outside. Some of the sand that was stuck in my shirt finally sifted out along with some of the sand in my shorts. The sun had finally made its debut in the sky and its gentle radiance seemed to sprinkle life onto Sunyshore itself. The once docile waters began to sway with more energy, and the presence of nearby Pokémon is much stronger than it was moments ago. I don't know if it was just me, but the air was starting to feel charged – but not in a bad way. Ha, I would say it's because of the growing excitement of knowing what I want to do now, but I think the _best_ explanation would be because of Volkner and his electric Pokémon.

_Aha, man I'm so funny._

Keeping my joke to myself, I decide that maybe the team and I should practice outside of town this time.

"Hey guys, I'm thinking about heading to 222; I think the only people out and about right now would be those frumpy fishermen. I don't feel like reorganizing Sunyshore beach again, and I definitely don't want to run into Octillery Man if he happens to come back during our session."

I could only make eye contact with Shejin since he was in my line of sight. There didn't appear to be any objections, and the confirmation to go ahead was given by Wily with two pats on my forehead.

* * *

"Wow, I think we have this, guys! I really think we have this!"

The dust sifted down from the air as my Pokémon maintained perfect forms from their final attacks. This was my A Team after all; not a single drop of sweat to be shed. "We're gonna kick Flint's ass. This battle has already been won!"

I twirled about in the settling dust, regardless of it coloring my hair a sandy brown. Some of the fishermen who were camped out by the shore turned to give me a dirty look, as if I was scaring away the non-existent Finneon that they weren't catching.

"Hmph, well anyways, I think it's time we have ourselves a little break. Grr, I wish we were in Floaroma – strolling through the perfumy flowers would put a cherry on top of how I'm feeling right now!" I brushed my hair out with my hand to remove all of the particulate matter that had settled in it. Everyone began to lower their guard and made their way to shady refuge of the trees. Before they could get there, though, something caught their attention.

"Hey, you're not too bad, but you don't stand a chance against the Elite Four, nope!"

Or more like _someone._

"Eh? Aaaaand who are you?"

Some kid who must have been watching my mock battle stepped onto the scene to give his unwanted two cents. He had a blaze of yellow color the front of his hair line while the rest was red. His clothing style, particularly his shorts, resembled someone else's but I couldn't quite place it..

"Who am I? That's not important if you can't beat me, see. You have an interesting style, so you should battle me, yeah? Hey, I'll tell ya like this – if you can't beat me, you'll stand no chance against Flint!"

Honestly, he just looked like some pesky kid who liked to get his butt kicked by seasoned trainers, but there was something about him that was a little different.

"I did hear you right, right? You wanted to battle Flint? Here, I'll even raise the stakes – if you beat me, I'll take you to him personally! I mean, I'm pretty sure he's gonna mop the floor with ya, but whatever. 'Not sure how many badges you have, but if that's the way you want to have it, then so be it!" A small smirk made its way to his face.

Who does this kid think he is?! I take back my previous, semi-kind thought – this kid is just a punk!

"Hmph, so you must be one of those kids who cling to pants leg of Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. I'll accept your little challenge, and after I'm done with you, you'll have to…um, you'll just have to leave us alone, got it?"

That was a firm command, right?

"Sheesh, you really have no clue who I am, huh? Alright then, let's go! I'm only battling with one Pokémon, so let's make this a one round one-on-one, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with. Shejin, why don't you take the stage?" Shejin bobbled forward, probably as eager as I was to show this kid whose boss.

"Oh, a Shedinja, huh? Well this should be interesting!"

The flame-haired pipsqueak threw his pokeball to reveal a creepy, humanoid black mass with too many eyes surrounding its head. Shejin looked unfazed (as always), so I guess I shouldn't freak out. Especially in front of this kid.

"Alright Claydol, let's start by raising your defenses! Pull up a Light Screen and then follow it up with Reflect!" The Claydol obeyed, instantly forming a force field that remained only visible for second then instantly disappearing. Another pulse of energy was emitted and also disappeared from sight.

"Hm, okay, that's no biggie! Shejin, make your way underground!" Shejin burrowed underground by..pretty much forcing its body through the dirt. But no worries were made since Shejin's exterior is tough enough to withstand it.

Claydol looked around, scouting the ground as to where Shejin might pop up next. Out of the many eyes that lined its head, only every other eye seemed to move.

"Ha, well that's fine by me! Claydol, let's shake things up with a little Ancient Power! We'll get'em one way or another!" The kid was already wearing a smile, and with every command, it grew wider and wider. Claydol seemed to have been feeding off his attitude, for it was always quick and ready to go with the next move.

Claydol used its psychic power to raise giant rocks from the ground, and began to bombard the earth with a dozen at a time. A wall of dust whipped up along with some shrapnel of the exploding rocks. Judging on how much the ground was shaking and the amount of rocks that hit the ground, I'm going to assume they must have ran pret-ty deep – at least a good meter or two into the ground. I guess I'll give him some credit – that was a pretty clever move to make! But it's not going to do him any good!

After a passing of a minute or two, the hail of rocks subsided but the aftershocks still trembled throughout the ground. It took another moment for the vibrations to fizzle out and for the veil of dust to settle. After the arena was fully cleared, Claydol still remained to be the only Pokémon visible on the field.

"Well, that was far too easy! Looks like you have a ways to go, huh? No hard feelings though, I'll help you look for your Shedinja." Flame-head remarked as he rested his hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about? Are you forfeiting the match?" I replied with just as much cockiness in my voice. The other trainer's smile withdrew and soon frowned in confusion.

"Your Shedinja's done for, it ain't capable of battling! You shouldn't push your Pokémon like-"

"Shejin! Finish up your Phantom Force!" I called out to the field. Now it's MY turn to smile!

Materializing out of thin air, Shejin rocketed toward Claydol and tackled it with immense force. The impact wasn't as great as it could have been thanks to Claydol's Reflect, but it still inflicted some damage and it was able to shatter Reflect's barrier. Claydol was sent flying to the ground, causing another crater to form among the many.

The kid trainer was taken aback from the sudden turn of events, but that didn't appear to shake his spirit.

"Wha-!? Well alrighty then! We still have some juice left in us! Claydol, we still have some work to do!" Claydol, though momentarily immobilized from Shejin's previous attacked, shifted its way out of its crater. But before it could levitate again, I issued my final command.

"Shejin, let's finish up with Shadow Sneak!" Pinning Claydol in its tracks by its shadow, Shejin seamlessly glides over and lands its final attack. Claydol, relinquished from Shadow Sneak's shadowy grip, topples over and does not move.

Giving Claydol a fair moment to declare its defeat, it still remains motionless. Shejin zipped around until it made its way back to me to receive some congratulatory rubs to the head. The other trainer looked bummed out that he lost, but he didn't seem to take it personally.

"Ha, well, it looks like I lost fair and square. I'll admit it – I'm not afraid to admit defeat! You really are strong! I'm not sure if you're strong enough to beat Flint, but yeah, you're strong." He held out his pokeball to collect his Claydol. The honest smile that he once wore turned into a devious smirk, though, and before he began to speak, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm a man of my word. I _would_ take you to Flint, but you wanted me to leave you alone and not bother you, so I guess I'll do just that. See ya around!"

_What._

Well..actually, I guess I did say that, didn't I?!

"Hey, wait! If you truly meant that, then you better take me! B-but first, how do you know him? What gives you special access to someone of the Elite Four?" I demanded while flinging a hand after him.

"Oh, right. My name is Buck, sorry for the late introduction. Didn't mean to be rude, there." Buck waved a limp hand in show of an apology.

_Still isn't ringing a bell.._

"Haha, I didn't really think of it as 'special access', but I guess that's one way of looking at it, huh? You see, Flint is my big bro, so of course I can see him anytime I want. I mean, when he's not like, doing the Elite Four thing. He can be really cool to hang out with except when we're playing videogames or something. He eats all of the snacks and he cheats at every game he plays. He always beats me in battle, but that's to be expected, haha! But because he's my bro, I couldn't be anything less than excellent when it comes to battling. It's expected of me to be a good trainer, too! Hey, are you listening to me?! Yo!"

Pretty much everything after 'Flint is my big bro' went through one ear and out the other. T-this kid is Flint's little brother?! I mean, yeah, we did have a good battle and _now_ I can see the semblance with the red hair and the baggy pants style, but, but…

"YO! Anything running up there?" Buck was knocking on my forehead to get my attention. "What, you don't wanna battle him anymore?"

"Wha- yeah! Yeah I still wanna battle him, I was just listening and um, calculating some..strategy and stuff." I readjusted my dazed face into one of thought.

"Oh, yeah, you're gonna need it! The team you have here might make it, but you're gonna have to keep your guard up at all times. You can't take him lightly."

"Ha, well, I know that!"

"Do you know what else?"

A deep and irritated voice spoke up from seemingly out of nowhere as a looming shadow covered the ground between Buck and me. We turned to see who spoke, only to lock eyes with several, very angry fishermen.

"Uhh, what?"

_Buck, I don't think you were supposed to answer.._


	5. Carbos

"So that was a close one! You know, bro is always getting in trouble with the Elite Four, so anything I do can't be as bad as him, hehe." Buck laughed as we finally made it back to Sunyshore.

"I don't know what they would do with a team full of Magikarps, anyways. They should think of it as me doing them a favor!" I huffed as I thought of how grumpy the fishermen tended to be. Like really – what can you do? A Magikarp _might_ know tackle, but then what? Fishermen need to take up a new hobby.

We walked a little ways into town, which was bustling with people shopping at the markets. Wily was nested on top of my head while Shejin hovered close behind as usual. Buck was yakking away about something, but my thoughts were already preoccupied on my upcoming battle. The jitters I had the night before was creeping back upon me, but I couldn't let that show.

Flint is known for using fire Pokémon, and I have only one Pokémon that could successfully take them all out. And, taking into account that he may have a trick up his sleeve, he could have a water type or something to take out anything that would be super-effective against fire. If that was the case, then I would have at least two Pokémon that could cause him some trouble.

"Is it some type of secret or something?"

"Huh? What is?"

Buck narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You didn't hear a thing I said, did you? Man, you're kinda spacey."

"I am not! I just didn't hear the last bit you said because I was, because I was looking at those balloons over there! They're so cute! But anyways, what did you say? I'm listening." I think I played that off well from the way Buck dismissed it so easily.

"I was asking why you're battling my bro. You don't seem like the type to be itching for a battle, so it's kinda weird. Usually the only free battles he does is with Volkner or during one of those Pokémon trainer expo things."

"Oh, well, this is just for fun."

"Fun? Well, I guess he must have seen something in you if he wants to battle, yeah. He does like a challenge."

"Was it the bikini or the bikini.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything."

"Well, whatever…" Buck eyed me suspiciously as he tried to figure out what I muttered. Giving up, he stopped walking and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, he should be around here somewhere. Ever since Volkner and Jasmine became serious, I don't they hangout as much. Eh, so you might see him around, you might not. But he's definitely in town. Hey, it was nice battling with..? Did you ever tell me your name?"

"I don't think so, whoops. My name is Ami. And it's okay, I'll find my way at this point. Thanks for your help and all."

"Wait, _you're-_! It makes sense now!" Buck exclaimed as he raised a finger in realization.

"WHAT. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? FLINT SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ME? I'M WHAT? WHAT MAKES SENSE NOW?!" I didn't mean to but I got really excited and raised my voice. I-I think my face turned really red and I'm pretty sure I looked a tad bit crazy.

"It makes sense now! You don't like it when other people don't repeat themselves but expect them to do so for you!" Buck stuck out his tongue and dashed a little ways off to avoid my swatting arm.

"You little brat! You're not funny!" I yelled angrily.

"Ah well, you didn't tell me what you said earlier so I thought maybe you needed a little taste of your own medicine, right? And whoa! What's with this thing about Flint? Do you like him or something? Your face is all red and puffed up!" Buck laughed as he continued to tease me.

"N-no! I don't like Flint! N-not like that! We're just friends!" This little boy is going to cause me to make a scene out here in the middle of town!

"Oh really? Ha! If you were really one of Flint's friends, I would have met you by now, huh? 'Probably would have watched TV together at some point! And you also didn't know I was his little brother! ALL of Flint's friends know _that_." Buck started to smirk again.

"W-we just met!"

"Yeah, we just met, cut her some slack."

Out of the cacophony of the town's market square rang out a single voice that was easily identifiable as Flint's, coming from towards the beach direction. Instead of his typical baggy pants, he wore a pair of swim trunks and his skin was lighter where he once wore those iron bracelets. He held no anger or annoyance in his voice, but he was firm in what he said. Buck crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

"Oh c'mon, bro. I was just having a little fun. Me and Ami are actually friends, so I wasn't being serious or anything."

I narrowed my eyes at the blatant lie that was. He began to grin until he caught sight of Flint's glare.

"Being a little shit isn't fun. Don't you and your Claydol have some treasure hunting to do or something?" Flint groaned, trying to send him away.

"No, Ami defeated it with her Shedinja. Oh, yeah, I guess I should go ahead and tend to that. That Shedinja is tough - you better watch out, bro!" Buck said with a smile. If there was anything else that ran in the family, it would be how quick these guys are to smile!

Buck turned to leave and soon disappeared into the lively crowd. It only took but a moment to realize that it was just me and Flint standing there next to each other. It was already hard enough trying not to glance at his chest, but it was next to impossible to not blush. Sensing that I was getting nervous, Wily patted my head with his tiny arm to comfort me.

_Aww, thanks bud!_

But soon after he was done, he began to giggle. Standing at a close enough distance, Wily was able to leap off of my head onto Flint's shoulder, and scurried from one shoulder to the other as Flint was trying to catch him.

_You little shit..!_

It was foolish of me to not think that my Whimsicott would pull something like this!

Every time Wily stood still enough for one of us to nab him, he would jump at the last minute; either to Flint's hair or somewhere on his abdomen. I felt so _bad_ when I ended up grabbing Flint instead of Wily – he's apparently very ticklish and I was only making it worse when I missed where I was grabbing. This continued on for a good minute or two, garnering some laughs from those who saw what was going on.

"Wily! You! Stop it! This! Instant! Get back! HERE!" Being the little smartass that he is, Wily eventually jumped back into Flint's hair, and leapt again to land into mine. I was already grabbing for him when he jumped, misguiding my hands again. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed Flint's afro – his face facing mine.

_If this isn't the most…_

Flint was still laughing a little, not paying any attention to how we looked. I quickly took my hands out of his hair and tried to figure out what to do with them; should I leave them by my side or should I rub them against my face since they have Flint all over them?!

… _that's… weird as hell, don't do that…_

Instead of doing the latter, I grab my Whimsicott from my head and hold him out in front of me.

"Wily! You know you don't do that! You're grounded for a week!" Wily frowned and crossed his arms, upset that he could no longer be on top of anything with significant height, including my head.

"Wow, your Whimsicott has some spunk to it, huh? Hey, it's not a big deal, you don't have to ground the little fella. Aha, it's far better than having a Drifblim carry you from one side of Mt. Coronet to the other while you're sleeping!" Flint laughed as Wily scampered up his arm once again. Wily gave me a cheeky smile before he nestled into Flint's hair.

"Oh wow, that's crazy!" Before I could start another sentence, Shejin bumped into me, indicating for me to hold it.

"Yeah, you can say I have a way with Pokémon, ehe." Flint explained while slightly scratching his cheek. Catching sight of Shejin, he beamed. "Oh hey, if it isn't the Pokémon of the hour!" Shejin let out a small, cheery cry as I picked it up.

I couldn't help but think of the other day again, how he must have thought how irresponsible I was for letting my Shedinja faint like that. Though it wore on my mind, it didn't seem to enter his at all.

"So you're a force to be reckoned with, huh? I can sense it from the way you stare at me that you wanna fight!"

Shejin, with its motionless eyes and body, gave no indication that it was looking at Flint. Not even a noise to acknowledge what he said.

"Yeah, we got ourselves a real tough guy on our hands, all right." Flint concluded as he turned his attention away from Shejin. While Wily is eager to meet new people, Shejin tends to be a little cold. Flint hummed with indecision as he thought about something.

"Hmm, hey. It's just a little past lunch time. Did you want to grab some lunch at the beach? The current guy running the nacho food truck always gives me extra cheese, so if you want any while he's still on shift, now's the time to get it." We started towards the beach at a leisurely pace.

"Wow, do you not know the first rule about the beach? My Pokémon can't fight on a full stomach," I replied, trying to shake the nervousness with joking.

"I thought that was only for when you went swimming? Huh, now that I think about it, that's probably true. Actually, that kind of explains some things!" Flint laughed as he legitimately thought about what I just said.

"Do I want to ask?" I started to laugh as well. His cheerfulness is very contagious, I'm finding out.

"Hahaha, well, you see, there was this one time where me and the other Elite Four was having this party, right? And there was poffins."

I remember what Buck said when we first entered town; something about how Flint is usually causing trouble with his colleagues. I can tell that whatever he's about to say will confirm what his brother said.

"So you know Aaron, right? The bug Pokémon user with the green hair? Yeah, well he said that..he said that.." Flint gave his afro a slight scratch as he tried to recall what was said. "Actually, I forget what he said, but whatever it was, I ended up feeding my Infernape, like 27 poffins. Well, not 27, but it was a lot. Anyways, the battle afterwards wasn't so pretty. But I think I got my point across and we won, so," Flint cracked another smile as he thought about that battle.

"You idiot! You can't do that! If I was your Infernape, I would have slugged a Mach Punch your way!" I didn't mean to, but almost as if we were friends this entire time, I nudged his arm with my elbow – careful not to make Shejin uncomfortable but hard enough to prove my point.

"Hahaha! That's almost exactly what Volkner said! Except he actually punched me. Wow, if you think like that, I hope that won't mean I'll have TWO Volkners to deal with." He said with mischievous grin. Wily, who still sat on top of his head, giggled in agreement.

"See, your Whimsicott has the right idea! What's his name, Wily? Ay little buddy, bump me!" Flint raised his hand to his hair in order for him to give him a fist bump. Wily tapped his fist, confirming that they were now bros.

_I can already see that these two will be a handful.._

_If it's not Flint being reckless, then it will be Wily being a prankster.._

Right after I finished that thought, automatically I blush. Here I am, walking down to the beach with the guy I made a fool of myself in front of. Not only are we holding a conversation, but he has my Whimsicott on top of his head, he's telling me embarrassing stories, and I'm just casually thinking of how things will be if we were to hangout on a daily basis.

"Hey, your face is turning all red. Do you sunburn easily?" Wily of course giggled after Flint inquired about my red complexion.

_You cheeky, little foofball! – just whose side are you on!?_

"O-oh, my face? N-no, it's just that I uh, sometimes my face just does that. I'm not quite sure why but it just does, ehehe."

The urge to pull Shejin up to cover my face was veeery strong.

"Oh, that's cool – I bet Kecleons get a kick out of that, haha!" It can be officially noted that Flint says the dumbest shit. I shake my head and just turn away laughing.

"You're such an idiot."

"Well that wasn't very nice!"

"Never said I was a very nice person."

"Ha, well I have reason to believe otherwise. And because that reason is very reasonable, you can't try to reason with me to unreason. So boom."

I look at him through narrowed eyes.

"Well, that entire sentence gives me ALL the reason to believe that my initial statement was full of reasonable reason – you truly ARE an idiot."

"Tsk tsk, Ami. Sticks and stones and Mach Punches may break my bones, but unreasonable reasons shall never hurt me."

"Will you shush already?"

By the time that we finished throwing unreasona- err, jabs, at each other, we had already made it to the beach. As expected, it was crowded with sunbathers, tourists, and volleyball players. Despite the large population, there was still a vacant spot near the shore that was big enough for a battle to take place.

"Alright, so," Flint raised a finger before speaking. "We can only battle as long no one feeds any of their Pokémon a poffin. Deal?"

"Oh wow, there goes this battle, then." I say as I roll my eyes. He continues to prove me right every time he opens his mouth.

We walk over to the left shore and it's a bit unkempt; as if someone had already battled here not so long ago.

"Get over here, you little troublemaker. You _are_ on my side, remember?" I joke with Wily as he plops himself out of Flint's hair and totter to my side.

"Me and the little guy could definitely hang some time! I can't have you talking to my bud like that!" Flint teased as we put some distance between each other.

"Yeah, well, let's see if you'll still wanna be friends after this battle!" I let go of Shejin and let him levitate on his own. I shrug off of my bag and reach in for my pokeballs.

"Ha, well that's the spirit I like to see! I knew it wasn't a mistake to ask you for a battle!"

_Please shut up you're gonna make me blush again.._

_And I don't want to hear another Kecleon joke.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so it's been a while since i first started writing this story, so things like my pokemon have changed. i haven't played Platinum, but i think i like that storyline better than what i'm familiar with (which is Pearl), so i might mix the two? i dunno.
> 
> so i apologize ahead of time for any confusion c':
> 
> even though it seems like i'm just writing for myself, i'll still take any constructive criticism, cause yo, there's nothing wrong with that. i think i may be a little OOC when it comes to some people, so if you see that, let me know, hehe
> 
> so other than thaaaat, i don't think there's much else to say..
> 
> but of course, i thank any of you who took the time to read this, it means a lot and i'm always appreciative of that. hopefully i can keep you entertained a while longer for your reading needs, aha! c:
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
